The Incredible She Hulk
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: Jennifer Sanchez is your typical high school nerd but when she is exposed to gamma rays it activates a hidden thing inside her which transforms her into the monstrous She Hulk which is a creature of rage and power,can Jennifer find a cure for her condition or will she have to fight the creature for her sanity?
1. Young And strong (Update)

**Hello there and welcome to a She Hulk fanfic hope you enjoy this first chapter and leave a review.**

 **Los Angeles**

The creature was getting closer and closer as she ran farther and farther from it until she tripped and fell to the ground and when she stood up it grabbed her and pulled her up as she looked at it. The creature was starred at her face to face and it had the most scary face she had ever seen as the creature opened its mouth and roared. "AHHH!" "Jenny!" Jennifer Sanchez woke up from her nightmare and was crying as her mother comforted her. "Calma te solo fue una malo sueno." "It felt so real!" "(Shhh) Drink your milk and go back to sleep."

The next morning she woke up to the smell of beef. Jennifer Sanchez also know as Jenny by her friends was a young smart girl who idolized many female scientists,her favorite being marrie curie who was famous for studying radioactivity. She herself also wanted to be a scientist but decided to be a immigration lawyer due to her mother having come to the United States illegally although she had no idea how it worked and only knew from watching commercials. She went downstairs where her mother was waiting.

"Tamales again?" "I'm very busy today so just eat and i promise when we have enough money one day,Oh have you figured out what you want to be yet?" "Still deciding." "I know that you will be the best scientist in the world and maybe just maybe you might cure cancer." Jennifer's mother worked as a janitor at a military Lab and always told Jennifer about most of everything she saw. "Maybe I'll see it someday." "Well it is the weekend and i can't leave you alone especially after that explosion you caused."

Jennifer made a grin,when she had gotten her first chemistry set she had forgotten to read the instructions and caused a small fire that spread and nearly burned down the house. "It was an accident." "Right,well are going with me or not?"

Jennifer couldn't believe her luck as she saw the building and entered.

"Stay in the cafeteria while i go clean up every spill in the hazard room."

Jennifer's smile turned into a frown as she thought that she would see the entire building but no. (Mom probably won't notice that I'm gone,I'll just come back before her break.) Jennifer then left and wandered around the building until she stopped at a hazard room that was taped off and entered inside she heard multiple animals and turned on the light. Her dream had come true,a research station,test tubes,beakers, strange liquids,and a computer that was still active. "No one will notice a few changes." Jennifer then examined the computer and click on something called **Project H.U.L.K** **.S** which stood for **Hulking, Upgraded, Liquid,Key, Serum** She read the details.

"Huh this is supposed to increase the strength,size,and muscle mass of any person,but it's missing a few ingredients,nothing a Nerd can fix."

Jennifer then added the missing chemicals and then inserted it into a mixer which and after a few minutes it was complete and out came a syringe with the formula. Jennifer examined it. "If this is put in max production we would have an unstoppable force of super soldiers."

The door then opened and Jennifer quickly hid underneath the desk with the needle as she looked underneath and saw shoes.

"What happened?" "Looks like someone completed the formula." "Then where is it?" "The mixer has been used recently so they must still be here."

Jennifer then crawled into a ball and pricked her butt with the needle as it injected the formula into her buttocks,she never liked needles and held her breath as she carefully pulled it out. When the people left Jennifer quickly ran back to the cafeteria and sat down waited for her mother and slept the entire way home where she slept wondering what will happen to her.

 **Military Lab**

"If that formula ends up with the Russians!" "Don't worry i promise that it won't plus the camera caught someone inside."

A soldier then checked the camera and saw a young teenage girl on the screen.

"Who is that!?" "Looks like a young girl" "Well then find her!" Another soldier came in and said "Sir the General wants to speak to you"

The man then grabbed a phone and answered a call.

Hello?" How stupid are you to let a civilian take a secret steroid formula!" "Ma'am we're trying to.." "Find her and kill h..,on second thought nevermind that last part i want her ALIVE you hear me!?" "Yes." "Good."

The woman hung up and yelled at her troops in a secret base. "Listen up!,I'm sending ALL of you down to California to find a girl who may have illegally stolen a government experiment,first squadron that finds and captures her ALIVE and brings her to me with ALL be promoted you understand!?" "Yes ma'am!" "Dismissed!"

Soon everyone got into any sort of transport and were heading out.

Back at the lab The computer then activated and annualized the formula which read **Formula Complete,Side effects include Increase of stress and nausea,formula state neutral,can make subject aggressive and can be activated by high radiation exposure.**

 **And that is the first chapter complete hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**


	2. The beast inside

**Hello there and welcome back to incredible She Hulk hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **1** **Week Later**

Jennifer Sanchez was sleeping and then woke up and went downstairs where she simply walked past the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast as she headed to the bus stop when her phone rang. "Hello?" "Holla mi flora i just wanted to tell you that I'm working late again but i left you a gift in your backpack. She opened it and pulled out a golden locket. "Ah dios mio!,it's beautiful you really shouldn't have." "Abre lo." She opened it and saw that it had a two photos one of Her and her mother when she was a baby and another of her mother at a young age. "Feliz complianos""Te amo mucho." "Yo tamene." She then put the locket on her neck and then left as the bus came and she then left. At school Jennifer was always popular due to her high grades in science and won first prize at the science fair 2 times in a row and she was excited because her class was going to a science lab that specialised in Jen's favorite topic gamma radiation. She was always nice to her friends and classmates and was accepted to high educated universities and colleges. When they got to the lab she was amazed by all the advanced research and quickly asking so many questions about radiation. "Calm down miss,you don't have to be excited about this." "But there's so many unanswered questions about this!" Jennifer then saw a eye machine and asked. "What's that?" "Oh that is our way of safely inserting gamma radiation to detect sickness." For the rest of the day it was all about look but don't touch,until Jennifer sneaked into a Room where the machine was and saw that it was giving to much radiation. "I should turn this down a bit." She then decreased it by eighty percent and took of her (Nerd) glasses and looked into the eye holes when the machine suddenly malfunctioned and increased the radiation by over One Hundred percent and zapped her eyes which blinded her for a few seconds until she got her vision back,put on her glasses and quickly ran back to her group. When she was driving a rented car it broke down in the middle of nowhere and tried fixing it but to no avail. "Damm it!" She then kicked the car only to get hurt which made her even more angry,and then she felt it. Her muscles were swelling and getting large as her feet grew and burst out of her shoes now looking like they were from a giant, her hands getting larger and her skin was turning green. She then grabbed her stomach holding it in pain as her clothes started to tear off with her muscles now enormous and her light dark hair now getting curly,long and green. "What's happening to me!?" Her clothes and glasses were now gone leaving her in her purple underwear as she was now gone and in her place was a giant muscular green female creature that then roared **"SHE HULK!"** The creature then grabbed the car and started to destroyed it as it took an enormous leep and then was gone. The next morning Jennifer woke up in her underwear in front of her house. "Ugh what happened?" She then saw giant footsteps on the grass that lead home and that they stopped in front of her. "Oh no."

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you.**


	3. Tests and explanations

**Hello there and welcome back to the Incredible She hulk hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

Jennifer quickly covered the giant footsteps with soil and then went inside and searched for an extra pair of her prescription glasses when she realized that she could see without them on and then saw that she was now exhausted and went downstairs to the basement where she had made her own little science lab. She then grabbed a small scalpel and pricked her finger then used a microscope to see her blood. "What the?" Her blood cells where a mixture of red and green and when she sprayed it with water which made her cells grow and change into a green color. She then remembered something and then began researching the lab and then found the project. "Oh my God." She then read about its effects and then realized that she had made and used the only sample. "The machine that used gamma rays activated the serum and it caused the formula to activate and caused me to become something else."

She then grabbed a tape recorder and said "This is Jennifer Sanchez and i believe that i have both created and become a monster,my blood shows signs of gamma radiation which caused me to become a monster,I'm have just woken up from this 'Change' and i theorize that my energy was used during my transformation into some sort of..." "Jenny are you home!?" ("Crap!")

Jennifer then quickly grabbed a pair of pants and covered her bra with a white lad coat and ran upstairs.

"Holla mama." "What are you doing downstairs I've been trying to call you."

Jennifer then realized that she had lost her phone due to her pants ripping off during her transformation.

"Well you see i um lost it." "Ah dois mio!" "And can i see a doctor I'm felling awful and..."

Her mother then touched her forehead and gasped. "Are you ill?" "I little bit."

 **LA Medical Center**

"Open your mouth." Jennifer complied with the doctor and did everything.

"Do you feel strange,sore,headache?" "A little but not much." "It's not flu season but I'll have to do some blood work to make sure."

Jennifer's eyes widened in fear.

"I feel much better to go outside and..." "Calma te."

Her mother then hugged her as the doctor inserted a needle which was connected to a blood bag. She watched in horror and fear as the bag was now full of her gamma radiated blood. (What if she finds out and informs mom or worse the government!?,what if it gets used for a donor!?) These thoughts were now running around in her head as she heard "All done." She stood up felling nauseous and said "Can i wait in the car?" "Yes" Jennifer walked towards the parking lot and was about to enter the car when she saw a group of men walking holding some kind of detector. They then got closer and closer to her.

She then said "I surrender just don't hurt my mother!" "What i can't hear you?" Jennifer couldn't believe her luck as the group was just a bunch of teenagers listening to music while searching for their car keys. "Oh thank God for that!" "Mija!" Jennifer then saw her mother. "Are you okay to go back to school?" "Yes."

At school Jennifer was in the hallway when she tripped and fell to the floor with her books. "Watch were your going NERD!" Jennifer stood up and confronted them.

"Stay away from me Florence." "Or what?,your going to tell your mommy? Oh mama the cute girl hurt me. Well go back to Cuba or Columbia or something!" "I'm from a Mexican descent you b... AGH!"

Jennifer then felt her head burning and it was the same pain when she... changed. Jennifer quickly ran into the bathroom and looked in a mirror and saw that her bright blue eyes where now green. "No not in here." She then did breathing exercises and then her eyes changed back. "Ok looks like my emotions are the cause for my transformation,i better remember that." She then calmed down and went into her chemistry class where she sat down and listened to her teachers lecture.

"Now who can tell me about the different types of metals in the periodic table?,yes Jennifer?" "Well the different types of metals are." SPLAT!

Jennifer touched the back of her head and felt a wet piece of paper. She then turned around and saw Florence with a spit ball shooter in her mouth which she quickly put away.

"Ms.Sanchez is everything all right?" "Yes." "Then answer the question."

At Lunch Jennifer sat down next to her classmate and only friend Rachel Jones who was the first one to notice Jen's strange behavior.

"Hey what's wrong most of the time your always talking about science and projects but now you look like Hell." "I'm just tired Rachel." "If you don't have any homework maybe you can i don't know show me your Bad *ss lab?" "Just leave me alone." "Come on just show me what you have down..."

At this point Jennifer then grabbed her arm and said "Leave me the F*CK Alone!" "Jenny your skin it's changing color?"

Jennifer then looked at her hands and gasped when she saw that her veins were bright green. "No!" She then ran back to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. "Just stay calm and... AGH!" She then felt her stomach swelling and her abbs now large nine packs.

"Oh god no please!" KNOCK KNOCK! "Jen are you in there?" Jen's eyes widened in fear. "Listen i just wanted to say that im sorry for what happened back there and please forgive me." "Rachel Go Away i don't want to hurt you!" "What are you talking about?"

Her legs were now tree trunks and she was now growing more until the stall broke opopen and Rachel looked in horror. "Oh my God." Jen's body was now packed With massive amounts of muscle and strength as her hair got long and her clothes tore off leaving a ripped shorts and tank top. Rachel wanted to scream but she stayed quite and tried to go for the door until she touched the blow dryer which made the creature turn around and saw her as it walked towards her and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "Please Jen don't kill me." **"She HULK not tiny Jen!"** Rachel knew that if the creature talked more it would attract attention. "Ok listen She Hulk just drop me slowly and bring Jen back." **"I not Jenny!"** "How about we be friends?" **"What friend?"** "I friend is well um... someone who makes you feel better?" **"Hulk have friend?"** "Yeah sure I'm Rachel and..." **"AGH! No Jenna!"** The creature then started screaming in pain as it then started shrinking back to the young girl Rachel knew. "AGH! Ow my head." Jennifer looked around and saw Rachel who stood there motionless.

"Rachel what happened?" "I think we have to call your mom." "No you can't if she finds out she'll freak out." "And how are you going to explain this." "I don't know but Rachel i have to ask you something?" "What?" "Can i Barrow your gym clothes?"

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**


	4. Strength and Treason

**Hello there and welcome back to the incredible She hulk hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

Jennifer was putting on Rachel's sweatpants and t-shirt as Rachel asked her

"What are you?" "What do mean?" "You changed into a creature that called it's self the She hulk." "Ugh don't say that I'm already terrified on what said about it with her muscular strength i don't want to know what might happen if I was weaponized." "What are you talking about?"

Jennifer then told Rachel about the formula,gamma rays,and her first transformation.

"So your saying that she'll only come out when your stressed?" "Yes and i get stressed a lot but i think the main emotion is anger." "Have you tried talking anger management?" "I'll think about it." "One more question." "What?" "Do you Prefer Miss or Doctor Sanchez?" "I'm trying to focus on my situation not my career." "Oh right."

Jennifer and Rachel left the bathroom but not after trying to put the stall back in place. They then went to P.E and Jennifer then bumped into someone she liked and hated at the same time.

"Sorry about that Mary." "I'll forgive you if you get me a the heaviest barbell from the training room."

Jennifer moaned every time when she always angered the strong, muscular,competitive, and Famous Mary MacPherram she always made Jen get her something or challenge her to any physical activity which she always lost. Jen then went and grabbed the bell and dragged it to Mary who easily picked it up with her hand.

"Oh Jen your never going to go anywhere with those scrawny arms." "Well um... No boy will ever marry you because of your muscles and you big fat *ss!"

Mary turned around and saw grabbed Jen by her hair as she was always taller than normal women. "Take that back y.." SPAT! Jennifer then spit in her mouth and regretted it ever science as Mary raised her in the air and trew her into a basketball hope in which she landed as the scoreboard buzzed as everyone starred at Mary. "What the Hell are you looking at!!!?" Everyone then ran off as the gym teacher came in. "Who did this?" Rachel then pointed at Mary.

When the janitor finally got Jennifer out of the hoop which was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to her she was sent home early due to the throw giving her a broken arm and when she got home she quickly ran back inside her lab and stayed there doing experiments until her mouth arrived and talked to her.

"What happened to your arm?!" "I tripped and fell." "Tell me the truth." "(Sigh) Mary MacPherram bullied me again." "You have to stand up for yourself." "She's Six feet tall and has Giant muscles!" "The bigger they are the harder they fall." "Not with her she's been training to become a wrestler and even came up with the name titania." "Just go eat and we'll deal with this tomorrow."

Just then the doorbell rang and Jennifer opened it to see Rachel standing there. "What are you doing here!?" "I heard what happened to your and i just wanted to say I'm sorry for your arm. "It's fine i think and since your here you want Mac and cheese?" "Sure."

 **LA Medical Center**

"Listen i just work here but the doctor is in the break room." "Thank you ma'am." Two Soldiers one male and female walked inside and asked "Excuse me ma'am." "Huh oh how may i help you?" "U.S Army W.H.O Division we want to ask you if you've seen this girl."

They then handed her a photo. "Oh yes Jennifer Sanchez she was here this morning for a blood test and i found something interesting come with me." The doctor then went into a research hazard room where she got out a blood bag marked hazardous.

"When i examined her blood i found traces of gamma radiation exposure and some sort of Chemical also inside here it's shocking really that this may give her some kind of enhanced strength and..." TWAP!

A silenced gun was smoking as the doctor fell to the floor with her head leaking blood as the soldier grabbed the bag and placed it in a cooler with ice as the other searched the records and found Jennifer's file and radioed.

Send a squadron to this address and also send a hazard team to the hospital for this blood sample and a body bag.Copy that.Back home Jennifer was picking her food with her fork as her mother noticed.

["Why aren't you eating it's your favorite."] ["I'm not hungry."] ["Well then you won't be able to eat my Flan"]

Jen's eyes widened and then she quickly but slowly ate everything including her least favorite vegetable Brussels sprouts.

"What's so popular about yellow Jello with caramel?" "It's a Latin desert." "Oh got ya."

Just then the door knocked as Jen's mother went and opened it. "How may I..." WACK! "Mom!" Her mother then fell to the floor moaning in pain as a bruise began to form on her head as ten armed soldiers bust inside as Jennifer and Rachel both raised their hands. "Which one of you is Jennifer Sanchez?!"

Jennifer stood up and said "Take me but don'thurt them." "This is the one who we need?" "She said so."

As Jen's mother came trough she then started screaming as she saw them and was hit with a baton which cracked her skull and then she was now bleeding but still alive.

"Don't hurt HER **AGH!!!"** "Mija?" "Oh no."

Jennifer then shaking as she started screaming in pain as she changing in front of her mother and the soldiers and then roared. **"She HULK SMASH!"** The creature then smashed it's fists into the ground which caused the soldiers to go back who then opened fire only for the bullets to bounce of her skin.

"Ms.Sanchez come with me." "Jen she just..." "I know but right now we have to get out of here."

The two then ran off while the She hulk continued on her rampage until she was outside and then an armoured Jeep opened fire as she grabbed it and shook the occupants out and then wrecked it as one the soldiers grabbed a rocket launcher and aimed it at her head. "No!" Her mother then hit the woman with a frying pan which caused her to miss and the rocket exploded in the air as the She hulk turned around and saw her.

"Mija it's me your mother you have to know me." The She hulk then snorted and the the woman grabbed her cheeks and said "Mira mi in los ohos." The She hulk then looked at her eyes and then she slowly and painlessly changed back into Jen who's clothes were now in shreds.

"I'm sorry i should have told you." "Esta bien." "Uh guys we have to go and i know a place." "Where?" "Just follow me."

They then got inside a car and drove off.

 **Secret Base**

A woman in a military uniform was sitting in a chair when a soldier came in and said "I'm sorry ma'am but we lost them." "What!?" "Yes but we now know that her name is Jennifer Sanchez and that she had injected herself with the formula."

The woman smashed her fist in rage and walked towards a lab where she asked a man "Is Plan B ready?" "Not but we have a side solution." The two then walked inside a test room with a group of Strong bred dogslocked inside.

"Are you sure that you want us to do this the prototype still has some problems?" "Yes and I'll have that girl's blood sample brought here by morning,now as they say in a capture mission release the hounds."

The woman then flipped a lever and then the room was filled with gas as the dogs then started yelping and whimpering in pain and those yelps turned into growls and then loud barks as the dogs then started to get bigger,stronger,and muscular until they were now the size of a Tank.

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you liked it.**


	5. Who left the Dogs out

**Hello there and welcome back to the incredible She hulk hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

"Here we are." The three women stopped and a cabin in the forest as they went inside. Jennifer nervously walked on the leaves barefoot as she felt the cold wooden floor.

"Are you sure they can't find us here?" "Positive." "If you say so." "Relax and stay calm you take the sofa bed and relax." "How do you know this place?" "It's my folks summer/winter cabin but their on a cruise wedding anniversary."

Jennifer then put on a pair of slippers and then got dressed as she went to the bathroom,looked in the mirror and said to herself "I'll leave at midnight,take the car and... no they'll probably sleep next to me,maybe i should convince mom to leave me at Mexico and... no come on Jen think you only... no stupid,stupid,stupid!"

Jennifer then burst into tears and started crying. "Mom wants me to change the world and now I'm a fugitive." She then calmed down and brushed her teeth as she walked back to see Rachel and her mother laughing as they were looking at a photo album.

"And this one is me and my dad trying to tackle a fish and then he was pulled in and came out with the fish in his teeth looking like a bear!" "Oh my goodness that's hilarious!" "Mom can i talk to you?" "Sure what is it?" "I was thinking about you and now i put you in danger!" "Jen relax and stay calm." "Would you stop saying that!,I'm not calm and I'm not relaxed!!! and... AGH!"

Jennifer then fell to her knees and said "Oh god it's happening again!" Her mother then pulled her up as she hugged her. "Shh it's all right just close your eyes and sleep." Jennifer did just that and the hard muscles started shrinking back to soft skin.

"How did this happen to my daughter?" "Well um it's complicated but now whenever she gets angry she turns into what you saw back there." "And she's been trying to cure it isn't she?" "Yes." "Well if she gets proper care she might be able to control it." "Wait are saying that you want her to stay like this?!" "Yes but it's because I want her to understand that she can do good things as her." "The only thing she's good at is well smashing stuff." "Time will tell."

Just a few miles away a military truck pulled over a released a small group of Giant seized muscular angry savage female dogs as a soldier came out and pulled out a piece of torn clothing which the dogs sniffed. "Remember we want to one with the same smell alive but you can just eat the rest for supper." The dogs then growled and ran off as a regular sized German shepherd ran off also as the soldier realized the dog's disappearance.("S*it! i just lost the uncontrollable dog!") The Dog ran towards the cabin and then started scratching the door until it opened and it went inside.

"Aw who's this cutie!?" "Jennifer come look at this!" "Ugh what is it?" "A cute dog mija."

Jennifer then looked at it's dog tags which only read the name Betty. They then fed her a cookie and then they gave her a belly rub.

"Mama can we keep her?" "I thought that you said that we needed no distractions." "She's not a distraction just cute." "Fine." "Thank you."

Betty then slept on the floor while the rest slept until they head a noise at midnight.

"Did you lock the door?" "Yes and i closed the windows it's probably just a squirrel." "Well check at least." "Fine."

Jennifer then got up and closed the window. "See there's nothing..." CRASH!!! A giant Pitbull burst out of the window and then followed by more giant dogs including a Rottweiler,golden retriever,blood hound,pink poodle,and a mutt as they all walked towards the group and then they charged at them with both Jennifer and Rachel running outside as Jen's mother hid with betty who then started crying and whimpering in pain. "Betty what's wrong?" The dog's bones then started to become more larger as her muscles began swelling. Betty then started to grow and grow until she was now packed With massive amounts of muscle and had large sharp fangs and had green eyes as she then growled and was slowly remembering her footsteps as the giant dog barked and ran off as Jen's mother followed. Both Rachel and Jennifer kept running until Jen tripped and fell causing Rachel to fall as well andthen the dogs then growled as one of them bit Jen's Leg causing her to scream in pain as the other cornered Rachel as she was stuck against a tree. "Rachel i... AGH! **AGH!"** Jennifer then started to grow as her clothes tore off and was replaced with muscles as the She Hulk took over. **"Hulk fight!"** She launched herself at the dogs who then growled and jumped on her back biting and scratching her. Rachel then ran off and was stopped by a giant muscular German shepherd. "What the F*ck!?" The Shepherd then attacked the dogs as both her and the She hulk continued fighting and hitting as She grabbed a dog by the tail and swung her around and into the air and Betty then started to grab and bit another dog's neck which broke and the two of them went on until Jen's mother came and saw her daughter who was holding a Rottweiler in a choke hold. The dog then started whimpering in pain as a loud SNAP! was heard. "Jen." The She hulk then fell to her knees and shrank back to her human form as Betty did the same thing and was now a playful dog. Jen then looked around and saw the destruction.

"Mom Betty was this tall and she was packed with strength and..." "I know she must be very special." "Uh so are we still keeping her." "Yes and um mom I've been meaning to ask you if we can go back home?" "Why?" "Because I just remembered someone who can help us." "Who?" "My Science teacher Samantha sterns." "It's to dangerous." "Um i can transform into a creature as increased strength and height." "But the school is like miles away!" "I can call a friend of mine who can take us." "How many people do you know?" "Lots." "Ok then call them."

 **Military Lab**

The woman went into a research hazard room and saw multiple body bags.

"What the Hell happened!?" "All of our human trials died due to high radiation exposure." "Then why is that girl still ALIVE!?" "It may be due to her having the complete formula in,her blood stream." "Didn't i sent you the F*cking samples!?" "Yes but it's been contaminated by bacteria."

The man lead the woman a testing chamber where a female soldier was strapped to a operation table as her heart monitor was calmly beeping until the man injected her with the blood sample. "I feel hot and... **AGH!"** The woman was shaking violently as her body was now getting bigger as her muscles began to swell as her clothes tore off as her skin was tuning light gray as she broke the restraints as her monitor was beeping rapidly until she screamed and collapsed as the monitor flattened. "God damm It! get me that girl and i want her to see me face to face!"

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoyed and leave a review.**


	6. Control Therapy

**Hello there and welcome back to my She Hulk story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **3 Years Later**

"Breath in and Breath out." "Your getting the hang of it." "Thank you." Jennifer sat down in a chair and then a woman in her Forties took out a notepad and said "Have you had any Out Bursts recently?" "No but i feel her screaming in my head asking to come out." "Has she?" "Yes but that was years ago." "And what made you control her?" "I can't control her still, she always unleashes ALL of my rage." "And tell me again what happened back in L.A that year?" "Well um where was I?,OH right well we had just gotten a badass dog and..."

 **Present**

The group had just parked outside the school lot as Jennifer quickly got out and buzzed the door

Hello?Yes i need to speak to Samantha Stern ReasonAfter school e in

They then went inside (while leaving Betty at the front desk) and entered the classroom where a woman in her twenties turned around and saw her star pupil.

"Jennifer what a surprise to see you at night." "I need your help with something personal." "What is it?,and can it be quick i have to go home and that there's some sort of marital law enforcement in the city recently for some unknown reason." "I may have something to do with that." "How so?"

Jennifer then explained the entire thing which made Samantha shocked by it. "Well with that sort of power it's amazing that your still alive." "Do you think that you make me a cure or a sedative for it?" "I'll try but first show me her." "No she's to strong for me." "Follow me."

They then were inside the medical room where Samantha told Jen "Strip down to your underwear." She then layed down on a operating table as Samantha strapped and restrained her. "What are you going to do?" "I'm going to insert a small scanner inside you and then i need you to transform." "If this means to cure me then ok."

Samantha then stabbed Jen with a needle full of adrenalin and then she screamed "AGH!,AGH, **AGH!!!!"** Her flat stomach started swelling as her rib cage was growing as gigantic muscular Abbs started to grow and then after more snapping bones and bulging muscles she then roared as Samantha simply said "Incredible, now calm her down!" Jen's mother then climbed her daughter's enormous chest and said "Jen calm down now and listen to my voice." The She hulk then shrank back to Jennifer who was now tried and then put her clothes back on as she walked towards Samantha who was examining the results. "Anything?" "Take a look." Jennifer then saw her normal bone structure and then the She Hulk's. "Wow." "Yes i know and know with your help we can probably make a cure. While they were talking unknown to them as a black ops team was outside waiting for orders. Target near.Take her down now! They then burst the door open as one of them fired at Jennifer. TWAP! Jen then felt a small prick as she then collapsed into darkness as she heard her mother's Screams.

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Military Destruction

**Hello there and welcome back to my She Hulk story hope you enjoy and please leave a review. (Warning this chapter will contain some torture scenes you have been warned.)**

 **Secret Base**

Jennifer was felling nauseous as she woke up in handcuffs and was staring at a woman in her forties who was wearing a green military uniform with five stars on each side.

"Where am I?" "I can tell you that if you tell me about yourself." "Oh i see were this is going." "Of course you do now I'll be happy to release your mother and friend if you sign this." The woman then slidded her a clipboard with a paper which she read carefully. "This is a military draft." "Yes and You'll do good on the battlefield grounds." "What do you mean... you want my other personality don't you?" "Yes this She Hulk has my interest in her,her massive amounts of strength and size is something we need." "You are just going to use me as a weapon of war and your not going to think about me,and this is a violation of my rights." "You used the formula that was made by use so that makes you government propriety."

She then ordered a guard to remove Jen as she was dragged away from the integration room and was then shoved into a research room where she was then approached by a buff woman in a black uniform. "I thought that you'd be bigger." "You want big I'll give you big." "Aw how cute." She then grabbed Jen by her hair and then strapped her to a wooden board as she then grabbed a bucket of water as she placed a cloth on her face. "Wait what are you... Mmmm!" She then screamed in pain and horror as the woman calmly poured hot water over her body which caused her to burn and she was about to grab another bucket when she then untied Jennifer grabbed her and then shoved her head inside the hot boiling water as she then asked "Show me your strength B*TCH!" "ENOUGH!" She then released Jen and tossed her to the floor where she was now crying in pain as she curled up into a ball. The two women walked towards a lab where they were greeted by Jen's teacher Samantha Stern. "What happened?" "This soldier couldn't stop herself from scarring her." "You said that she changes trough anger." "She does and i have made some amazing progress." She then lead them in a lab where she showed them her work. "I've made a potential copy of the formula." "Dose it work doctor?" "There are some flaws and dangerous side effects yet but it can work." "Your dismissed Rana Philips." The black ops leader left the room as Samantha simply said "Do you have a blood sample from her other form?" "Not yet but we will,we just have to make her pissed enough." Rana then entered into a integration room where Jen's mother and Rachel were being held.

"Your daughter puts a hell of a fight." "What do you want with her?" "Your daughter has a formula that was made for our troops and is the only SECOND super soldier formula that works since we had lost the original was lost during the second world war." "If it's that dangerous then it deserves to be lost." "You don't know what you got yourself into."

She then left as Rachel asked "Can i have my lawyer?" "No!" She then slammed the door,Jennifer was now dressed and cleaned as she was now inside a dark room with only a lightbulb as she then started to bash the door multiple times until she then screamed to be let out as she then felt a pain in her stomach as she then collapsed to the floor as she then walked in circles as she then screamed in pain as her muscles began to swell and grow rapidly as her clothes tore off as her skin changed color as she then roared. A guard who was leaning towards the door was then trown into the air as the door burst open as a gigantic muscular creature then came out. **"She Hulk hate tiny room!"** She then stomped and ran off as the alarms started blaring as multiple guards came in and then opened fire only for the bullets to bounce of her skin as she then ran past them knocking them down as she then continued her rampage. In another area Stephanie was now in full panic mode as she was quickly packing her things as Rana entered and said "I need you to get a blood samples from her she's changed." "Oh this just got interesting but i need a large needle and i need her to be in a tight area so she can't escape." "I can manage that." Rana then went to the armory and grabbed a grenade launcher with tranquilizer gas as she then left to join the fight. Rachel and Jen's mother were quickly grabbed and moved away from the chaos as more and more gunfire was being heard as Rana entered and then launched a few rounds of grenades at the enormous creature as she was now getting drowsy as she tried to stay awake until the she hulk had fallen to the floor with a loud Crash as Stephanie rushed over and inserted a large elephant syringe into her neck as her blood was drained as she then shrank back and was carried away as Stephanie then went back and examined it as she then grabbed the prototype serum and then mixed it with the blood samples as she then placed it into a canister and locked it in a safe.

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Monster

**Hello there and welcome back to my she hulk story hope you enjoy and please leave a review**.

 **3 Years Later**

"You're been visiting me more lately sit down and tell me what's the matter?" "Well it's just that I've been running from my problems and I've been having nightmares recently." "Ok so tell me Jen what have you been dreaming about?" "It's personal." "I'm your therapist and if your going to sleep better and get rid of your anger is to tell me about your situations." "You want to know about my anger I've been like this since i was in high school and i... AGH!" She then feel to the floor as her muscles began to swell as her therapist then rushed towards her and said "Be calm and breath." She then breathed in and out as she then shrank back to normal. "Thank you." "Your welcome." Jen then stood up and saw that her clothes were torn. "I going to have to leave early,I'll come back tomorrow with more stretchable clothing." She then left the room and after going inside her middle class apartment she then changed stripped down to her underwear and then went to bed and then slept as she went to a flashback.

 **3 Years Earlier**

"Ugh my head." Jennifer had woken up from another transformation as she then found herself strapped in chair with a IV Blood bag connected to her as she felt like her life was slowly being drained out of her. The door then opened as Samantha came in with a water bottle and then opened it and gave her a waterfall as she then asked.

"What happened?" "Well you are going to change the world." "What do you mean?" "Well we've drained nearly all of your blood and now well its only a matter of time before well we finally get the one thing that we need strong large indestructible soldiers of well war." "And what about the whole formula stuff." "That was the tricky part but soon we will win every single war."

Jennifer then growled as her former teacher simply laughed "Please your not even mad and anger is the only way that you can even get out of that chair." She was right as Jennifer was so tired and exhausted from the blood removals that she couldn't even rage at her. Samantha then left as Jen simply bent her head down. Rachel and Jen's mother were still inside their holding cell when Rana entered and then ordered Rachel to follow her as they then entered the dark room where Jennifer was there. "Oh my God!" Rachel then ran towards her as she turned around and said "What do you do to her?!" "It's a sacrifice I'm willing to take." She then closed the door as Rachel then shook her friend. "Come on Jen wake up!" She then slapped her but to no avail as she then noticed a few medical supplies for surgery as she then searched and found a needle full of adrenalin. She then grabbed the needle and aimed at Jen's heart as she said "Rest easy." as she then injected the needle into her left breast as she Jen then screamed in pain as she then burst out of the chair as she then transformed as the She Hulk then roared in her purple bra and panties. **"RAGH!"** "She hulk Listen to me." The ten foot creature then looked down and saw her.

 **"Friend?"** "Uh... yes I'm your friend and listen those people want use your blood to more of you." **"She Hulk only Hulk!"** "Yeah,and i want you to make sure that it doesn't happen now i need you..." **"She Hulk SMASH!"**

She then slammed at a wall which then broke with her fist. "Or that." She then ran off as Samantha simply said "What kind of material is in her underwear? At the loading bay a large cargo of the blood samples as the door burst open as the She Hulk then roared as she then leaped into the air and slammed her fists into a crate destroying it as the blood samples then leaked out of it as it was contaminated by the bacteria as The She Hulk then continued her rampage as bullets simply bounced off her hard skin as she then grabbed a tank and shook it as its occupants fell out and ran off as she then trew it and a cargo plane causing it to explode As Samantha was watching the chaos from a computer screen as she then closed it and then packed her notes, documents,and materials as she then tried to open the door only for a computer voice to say **"Area on lockdown all doors are to remain closed until lockdown is over or threat neutralized."** The She Hulk had destroyed every single sample as she then roared in victory as a rocket hit her abdomen causing her to yell in pain a voice said "So you can get hurt." Rana was holding an RPG as she then reloaded and fired again only for the She Hulk to grab it and trow it back at her as it missed and launched her into a wall as her head started to bleed the She Hulk then walked over to her and lifted her into the air as another one said "One more move and she dies." The She Hulk turned around and saw Samantha holding Her mother with a scalpel to her neck. "Jen i know your in there and i know that you would never want to see your mother hurt so just relax and she'll be fine." The She Hulk then dropped Rana who was gasping for air as the She Hulk then collapsed and then shrank back to human form as she was then pistol whipped by Rana. After Jen was chained and handcuffed she was then lead to a helicopter the next day as she was being moved to Texas as Her mother and Rachel would simply be released and be given one million dollars for their silence as Samantha was busy working with the prototype formula when Rana then entered and said "Give me it." "What?" Rana then pulled out a combat knife and stabbed her in the hand. "Her blood sample and the prototype NOW!" "Ok ok!" She then unlocked her safe and then removed the hazardous sample and the prototype formula as she then mixed it together and then inserted it into a jet injector. "That girl can't control her own power but i can." She then inserted the needle into her abdomen as she then felt... nothing. "Why isn't it working?!" She then grabbed the scientist who was nervous. "Well it's combined with her blood samples with the gamma radiation exposure." She then grabbed her coat and dragged her into a nuclear energy room that was abandoned. "What is this?" "Gamma radiation testing chamber was closed for health hazards." She then broke it open and started it as she then took off her vest and equipment and was now in her undergarments as she then walked inside a glass panel and locked the door as she then started it as Samantha then activated the gamma radiation machine as a small machine opened and slowly realised bits of nuclear energy. "Increase it to the maximum extent." "But that's to much for your body and even if you survive you'll probably be an ab..." "Do it!" Samantha then grabbed a knob and turned into the it's maximum extent as a red flashing lights appeared as the glass room then exploded with radiation as Rana then screamed in pain as her body as her clothes tore off as her exposed body was now going trough a painful transformation as her ribs burst out of her chest and then hardened and visible as her muscles began to swell and rapidly grow as her skin was tuning dark green with scales as her hair then changed from Brown to green as she then pounded on the glass window as Samantha looked at the window as a large muscular hand broke the window as a large figure stepped out. The figure was about ten feet tall with muscles all over its body, scales, enormous breasts,long pointy ears as it's eyes were now yellow with no pupils, and large feet wearing a shredded tank top,shredded pants turned short shorts and torn boots showing her toes. "Rana?" The creature then grabbed her and said **"No more Rana,Rana weak, but Abberattion STRONG!"** She then tossed her out the room as she cracked her head on a wall and was bleeding to death as the Aberration stomped out to fight it's counterpart.

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**


	9. Abberattion

**Hello there and welcome back to my she hulk story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

Jennifer found herself in chains as she sighed as she would probably be turned into a weapon of mass destruction by the following morning as she was woken up by gunshots and loud explosions as she then looked outside and saw that a large muscular creature was rampaging inside the base. Just as she was about to move the door burst open as the commanding woman then grabbed her by the throat. "What did you do to my best soldier!?" "I don't know what you're talking about!?" She then dragged Jennifer by her shirt as Rachel and Jen's mother were evacuated from the destruction. Jennifer and the woman were walking towards the exit when Samantha walked towards them hoholding her bleeding head. "General,Rana she's changed into something like her." "You don't think i know that!" They then continued walking until the wall broke as the Abberattion walked towards them as she looked at Jennifer and said **"Punny human turn Rana into monster!"** She then smashed the ground as it caused them to fall as she then grabbed Samantha and tossed her like a rag doll as she landed into her lab which broke the container as Jen blood samples landed on her head which caused it to swell. Rachel and Jen's mother came across them as her mother screamed in horror as Abberattion turned around grabbed her. "NO!" Jennifer then rushed towards her and was knocked down as the Abberattion lept away. Rachel and the woman then ran towards her as she then woke up as her eyes turned green. The woman then pulled out her pistol as Rachel grabbed her hand. "Don't." "She's a traitor to her own country!" "Listen... Betty?" "Yeah?" "Nevermind but listen that thing will most likely kill your entire troop but as they say to fight a monster you have to be a monster." Betty disagreed with the idea but there was no time to discuss it as Jen then roared as the She Hulk took over as she lept after the Abberattion. Jen's mother had stopped screaming as she was held by a giant muscular creature as they were in a rooftop in L.A. at the U.S. bank tower as the creature spoke **"Aberration strong woman,Abberattion make great soldier."** "Your own leader won't let you in after what you did!" Abberattion then roared in anger and then tossed her off the edge as she then screamed in terror as another large muscular figure grabbed her as they crashed into a window as Jen's mother saw her saviour. "Mija?" The she hulk then stood still and only said **"Stay."** as she continued heading forward to the top as she then landed and said **"Rana!"** The aberration turned around and saw her. **"Rana pay for hurting Me!"** **"Rana DEAD Abberattion KILL you!!!"** They then charged at each other as they were taking blows at one another as Abberattion then grabbed her as part of the room broke which sent them tumbling down to the streets as they landed leaving an enormous crater. She Hulk got up and was quickly grabbed Abberattion who lifted her and tossed her into bank wall as she then grabbed a piece of the wall and smashed over her head. **"You DIE!!!"** She Hulk then grabbed the safe vault door ripped it right of and trew it at her sending her past five buildings as she rushed towards her and continued hitting her. Back at the base Rachel had secretly followed betty into a command center as she overheard Betty talking to an air force pilot. "When do you want me to fire?" "When there out of the line of civilians then launch the missile strikes and if that doesn't kill them nuke them." "No!" Rachel was then grabbed and hauled away as she was screaming at betty to change her mind. She Hulk and Abberattion were fighting for over two hours as they anger fuelled their strength and size as Abberattion then tossed She Hulk into the air,lept and hit her sensending her flying into pine valley as Abberattion then grabbed a tree stump and impaled her. **"AGH!!!"** **"Who punny NOW!"** She then shoved the tree deeper as she then grabbed her neck and began twisting it. She Hulk was slowly fading into darkness as inside her mind Jen's conscious was trying to stand up but was stuck as she was slowly crying in agony as she simply said "I'm sorry mama." She then began to sank into the void as a hand then pulled her out and lifted her out. "Mama?" ["Jen please fight for me and don't be afraid about your strength anger and just stay calm."] "I understand." She Hulk then opened her eyes and then painfully removed the stump and then punched Abberattion and then went and pulled out a rib bone. **"AGH!!!"** She Hulk then smashed her fists into her chest which caused her bleed from her mouth as she continued betting her and then grabbed a metal pole sign and was about to impale her head when. "MIJA!!!" She Hulk then turned around and saw Jen's mother come out of a car. "Jen please stop and listen to my voice." The She Hulk then dropped the pole as a small tear came out of her eye. Before she could saw anything the sound of a fighter jet was heard followed by a missile strike as the she hulk then grabbed it and tossed it into the air where it exploded. "Jen listen to me i need you to follow the sun and stop when you get tired ok?" The She Hulk turned around and lept into the air as a large military convoy arrived at the scene as Jen's mother was escorted out as a cargobob lifted Abberattion away.

 **The following morning**

Rachel was sitting in her desk in school playing with a pencil when she was then asked to go to the office and when she entered her parents were waiting and worried since she was realised from a military base. Betty Ross was watching the cleaning of the aftermath of the chaos and was surprised to find out that Samantha had survived the brutal attack and had escaped the base with what looked like a enormous headache. Jen's mother was sitting at the table in her rebuilt house as she was looking at a photo of her daughter as she smiled. She was dazed,tired,and exhausted but Jennifer had walked for hours in her shredded clothes as she had crossed in her mind a large desert as she saw grass and ran towards it only for it to be part of her imagination as she collapsed. She then woke up to the smell of beans as she stood up and saw that her wounds were bandaged as a young man walked towards her and gave her a bowl of cooked beans mixed with eggs. "Thank you." ["What did you say?"] Jen then spoke in her native language. ["Thank you."] ["Your welcome."] ["Can you please tell me where i am?"] ["Your in Chihuahua Mexico."]

 **And that is another chapter complete.**


	10. Titania

**Hello there and welcome back to my she hulk story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **Secret Base**

"This isn't going to hurt me right?" Mary was stripped to her underwear and strapped to a table as a scientist pulled out a syringe. "Just relax." once the needle went into her skin Mary then screamed in pain as her muscles began to swell and growth as her clothes tore off as she ripped the metal restraints off her as she began to grow as she then yelled out in agony as she was now nine feet tall with massive muscles and large breasts and buttocks which she then covered with her hands as her bra ripped off. "Thank goodness it's over." "Not quite." Betty then activated a gamma ray machine which then shot gamma radiation at Mary who then started to get bigger and stronger as her muscles then started to burst out of control as she broke the restraints and then angrily punched a steel wall which made a hole in it. Mary then looked at a mirror and saw her body "I feel powerful!" "Good now about your clothing." Mary then wore a gown which covered her nakedness as she tested her new strength by twisting a metal rod.

"I'm now the strongest woman in the world!" "Not quite,there is another and i want you to bring her to me." "Who?"

Betty told her "That scrawny bitch but how?" "You'll find out when you bring her." She said as they were tracking her down.

 **Chihuahua City,Chihuahua Mexico**

Jennifer had been in there for about two days while working as a waitress for Small business while staying at a local homeless shelter in which she practiced meditating and other ways of calming and preventing herself from "Turing" as she called it while saving in hopes of going back to California to her mother but she knew it would take about a few months. She sat down at one of the restaurants eating bread and coffee while trying to keep a low low calorie diet and watching every way she went. After a week she calmed herself of her super Paranoia while walking as a military transport truck arrived as both American and Mexican armed forces came out as Jen quickly ran away into an alleyway and was grabbed by an american. "Got here!" Jen struggled as she then kicked him in the knee as he dropped her as she then slammed his head on a wall before grabbing his M9 and running firing a few warning shots as she was followed by a Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk who then fired upon her as she went into the mountains as the helicopter then went in front of her. **"** Command permission to deploy asset? **" "** Permission granted. **"** "All right "Titania" your up." The door gunner moved as a large woman in purple leotard spandex with revealing cleavage,heavy spiked wrestling boots,and a then jumped out at twenty feet as she landed causing the ground to shake as jen fell on her butt as the woman grabbed her. "How's it going smart ass?" "Mary?" "It's Titania now bitch!" She then gut punched her as it broke a rib. "That hurt didn't it,government gave me a boost and now here we are." She threw Jenifer to the floor as she pressed her boots on her neck. Jen struggled to breath as her heart was beating rapidly as her eyes then changed to green as she started to change. **'Ragh!"** "Hmm?" Mary was then punched into the face by a green fist a she was knocked back landing in a mud puddle. She then got up and saw a ten foot green masculine female creature with ripped pants turned shorts and a torn shirt. "Oh yeah Betty told me about you." She said while she cracked her knuckles. **"She Hulk smash purple woman!"** "BRING IT ON!" The two then charged at each other as Mary then punched her in the face as she then uppercut her as the She-Hulk then stomped on her chest before smashing her chest,grabbed her and slammed her face into the floor as blood leaked from her nose as she wiped it off. "All that for a drop of blood." Mary then repeatedly punched her before grabbing her head and slamming it on her knee.

 **"** Titania what are you doing?! i need her ALIVE! **"** **"** Yeah well i'm testing my new strength! **" "** Do't you tell me how to do my... **"**

Mary then took out earpiece and crushed it before continuing her assault on the jade giantess as inside jen's mind she was seeing it all happen. "Come on you big bitch just be SMART about this than hitting!" Back on the fight the She-Hulk simply stopped as she then grabbed Mary and slammed her into a tree over and over until dropping her. Mary's face was now dripping blood. "Is that you got you Cun..." She-hulk angered by the near insulting swear grabbed the tree and used it as a bat and swung at her her causing her to fly fifty feet into the air before leaping. Mary then made a giant crater landing in field moaning in pain as the She-Hulk was landing in her direction. "Oh fuc..." BOOM! She-Hulk then landed on top of her before getting out and rubbing her hands together. **"She-Hulk win fight** **against titan woman."** She then leaped into the air leaving a literally broken Mary in agonizing pain as she was taken back to base.

 **Secret Base**

After getting placed in hospital bed in a body cast Betty then went to her. "I told you not to aggravate her." "It's your fault i'm not strong enough!" "We used a prototype serum and gamma radiation on you what else do you need?" "More power enough to make me invincible!" Betty then pulled out a blood bag with Jenifer's name on it. "You want more than take it!" She then placed needle connected to the bag into her arm as the blood flowed into her. She then started screaming as her body couldn't handle the pain. "MAKE IT STOP!" Her muscles then got more bigger and her body more larger as her cast then ripped off as she was now as tall as the She-Hulk with bulging muscles as she screamed out loud "JEN!" outside the city of Chihuahua the She-Hulk dropped to her knees as she shrank back to Jennifer who was exhausted from the change her body was sore. She then sat under a tree in her ruined clothes as she was shot with a tranquilizer. "Not agi..." She then fell asleep as two masked men grabbed her and took her away and onto a private military place written in Russian.

 **And that is another chapter complete.**


	11. Medved Part 1

**Hello and welcome back to my She-Hulk series hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **Moscow Oblast**

"Uhh." Jen had woken up from her slumber and was shocked to see that her hands were tied with plastic handcuffs with two Russian spetsnaz guarding her holding semi-automatic shotguns inside a vehicle of some sort. She stayed quiet for the time being until she was grabbed and led out as the back door opened,she was then blinded by the search lights that followed her until she entered a heavy fortified building. Jen was then restrained to a chair and was left in a room with nothing but a light bulb which flickered every minute. Jen woke up again after being splashed in the face with water. "I'm awake!" She said while coughing as she then faced a bulky woman wearing a Federal Security Service uniform as she spoke.

"My name is Mariana Ursa and you have had my interest for a while." "How do you..." "You have you secrets and i have mine." "Then you know what i'm capable of." "Yes your "She-Hulk" has caught my interest." "I can show her if you want."

Jen said threateningly as she was then shocked with a stun baton and tossed to an old cold-war holding cell. "You will but not yet so get comfortable." The door then slammed shut as she found a gulag prison uniform which she put on as she paced around and tried to keep herself distracted by sleeping when the door opened two hours later and was lead to a laboratory where she was restrained as a blood sample was taken from her. "You will be sorry for that." Mariana simply looked at her before lifting her with one hand. "I have been part of the Romania Muscle Fest Pro Women's Bodybuilding contest and i always look for ways to make my body stronger." She then took out a steroid pill and swallowed it. Jen was then released from her grasp as she was gasping for breath as she was then sent to her cell. Mariana then joined a group of scientists who were examining her blood.

"Anything?" "It seems that her blood has the highest amount of radiation we've since the Chernobyl disaster." "Is that true?" "Yes madame." "Bring me the girl and a transport."

Jen was then blindfolded and driven to...

 **Pripyat'**

Jen was thrown off as she landed to the ground as her blindfold was taken off. "Where are we?" "Pryp'yat'" "Wait as in..." "Yes,we have noticed about your high radiation and we want to compare you to it." A soldier in a biohazard suit holding a Geiger counter told her to step onto the radiation line which she did as she started getting a headache as her radiation levels were rising. "Madame her levels is surpassing 5000!" "GET HER OUT BEFORE..." **"ARGHHH!"** It was too late as Jen started to transform ripping off her clothes only leaving her underwear as her muscles were getting more larger and bulkier then they were before with larger breasts and thicker buttock as she then roared. **"SHE HULK SMASH!"** She then rushed at them destroying the vehicles with her bare hands as the radiation made her more bigger,stronger,and angrier while they quickly fired upon her only for the bullets to bounce of her skin while Mariana grabbed an RPG-32 and fired it at her hitting her abdomen. The She-Hulk grunted in pain as she grabbed Mariana and crushed her ribs which punctured her lung before being shot with a Tranquilizer gun with an elephant tranquilizer as she then collapsed with a loud SLAM! as she shrank back to her human form. Mariana then held her chest as she ordered them to go back.

Jenifer woke up again tied to a chair with an IV draining her blood as Mariana walked in. "We have your blood but now..." "Your going to test it on yourself." "Yes." "My blood is unstable for anyone except myself!" "Which is why when i change i want you to help me control myself."

Jen stood still she knew if she did this she would probably by considered a traitor to her country but if not Mariana would probably kill her in her rage when she transformed.

"(Sigh) Fine i'll help but only if you release me and take me back to america." "Of course but.." "What?" "I want to fight her when i get my new body." "And what about the destruction you and me will cause?" "We will both fight back at Pripyat' and if you beat me you we be allowed to leave." "And if i fail?" "Then you will rot in here."

It was a risky move. ("What if she's stronger due to her already having more strength than me?") But she didn't want stay here forever. "Deal." They then both shook hands. "(This is SO going to come back to bite me.") And it would literally. Mariana then sat down next to jen as took out a pill bottle and put a steroid in her mouth and swallowed as she then inserted the IV into her arm. She then waited until she collapsed on the ground screaming in pain. "JUST STAY CALM!" Jen yelled at her as her muscles began to tear off her clothes as blood came from her mouth as she was growing sharp fangs from her teeth,jen then grabbed the pill bottle and read the ingredients which said the following **testosterone,Cholesterol,Dexamethasone,Kamchatka brown bear fur...** "WHY IS THERE BEAR FUR IN THIS!?" "ARGH!" Mariana was growing fur on her body as her muscles and bones began to move and reshape themselves as her feet burst out of her boots while her nails got larger and sharper,her arms and legs getting larger every second,ten pack abs on her chest,her bra tore off as fur covered her cleavage which got larger,back muscles pushing out,her head was shifting as a bear Snout came out her eyes from light blue to dark brown,her buttocks getting thicker with fur,as she then let out a ferocious bear roar as she had turned from a seven foot muscular woman to a ten foot tall shredded muscular humanoid Brown bear with large breasts. "Mariana?" **"My head."** Her voice was much deeper as she then looked at herself as she looked at her large biceps. **"Why am i like this!?"** "There was bear fur in the steroids you took and..." Mariana grabbed Jen with one claw as she something Jen couldn't answer. **"WHY CAN'T I CHANGE BACK!"**

 **And that is another chapter complete.**


	12. Medved Part 2 Final

**Hello and welcome back to my She-Hulk Story hope you enjoy.**

 **"WHY CAN'T I CHANGE BACK!"** The major yelled at jen who was suffocating.

"I don't know." **"I'm a** **медведь!"** "A what?" **"A BEAR,you idiotic girl!"**

Mariana then dropped Jen before grabbing a bottle of Russian vodka as she simply used her claws to open the cork before chugging it and crushing the bottle with her bare **(No pun intended)** Hands/Paws as she ordered her subordinates to take jen as the scientists then examined her new body. Mariana then learned that her transformation was PERMANENT and she now weighed over 1,614 lift 675kg and was literally the symbol of Russia.

"If i am now the symbol of Russia then a need to show it." "Major are you sure about this?" "Yes."

She then ordered a branding iron in the shape of the hammer and sickle to be branded on her torso as she then roared in pain as the iron burned her and when it was done she had it on her chest/abdomen as she was examined by a vet/doctor. Jen was still sitting her her cell meditating as a spetsnaz soldier yanked her out of her bed. "All right!" She was then lead into a transport truck and was dropped off at pripyat as she saw Mariana now with a brand mark on her chest.

 **"Now then as we agreed to."** "What are the rules?" **"There are none."** "Alright then."

Jen then concentrated as she then transformed in the She-Hulk. **"She-Hulk crush bear!" "За Родину!"** The two then charged at each other.

 **(Author's note:Play any fighting music that you think may fit this.)**

Mariana then bit She-Hulk's arm as green blood started leaking as she then grabbed her arms and slammed her to the face. **"Before i became part of the Russian Armed Forces, i was forced to fight for my life on the streets when i was** **thirteen!"** **"No talk,More fight!"** She-Hulk then tossed Mariana into the Polissya hotel as it fell down on her as she came out of the rubble. Mariana then scratched her back as the She-Hulk then punched her in the face and buttocks. **"You fight** **rough!"** The bear then shoved her claws into her chest. **"But without any idea on what your doing."** Mariana then slammed her to the floor before stepping on her chest with her sharp feet. She-Hulk then got up,grabbed a tree and slammed it on her as red blood leaked from her nose. Mariana simply wiped it off and grabbed her arms and slammed her on a tree trunk before slamming her foot on on her arm. SNAP! **"ARGH!"** Her arm then snapped as she was holding onto it as Mariana then dug her claws deep into her chest as the She-Hulk fell to the floor. Mariana then roared in victory. **"RUSSIA IS VICTORIOUS!"** She then threw her body over the fence of the hazard zone as she told her men to pick her up in a Mil Mi-26 Helicopter. She-Hulk barely breathing was losing her life. ("Don't give up you big brute!") Jen said in her mind as she started absorbing all the radiation as her eyes woke up as her muscles were bulging out her as she screamed in anger. A Mil Mi-26 landed as the backdoor opened. "So you won Major?" **"Yes and soon we will win the nuclear arms race with gamma soldiers and..."** Before she could finish she was grabbed and tossed out the chopper as the She-Hulk stood there in anger. **"She-Hulk,Stop nuke bear!" "JUST DIE YOU GAMMA BITCH!"** The soldiers inside began to get out as Mariana stopped them. **"No!,this is between me and her,leave."** "But Major..." **"GO!"** The helicopter then flew away as Mariana cracked her knuckles. She then charged at She-Hulk who then ducked and slammed her foot at her back causing her to fall down as The She-Hulk lifted her and tossed her into the abandoned Pripyat amusement park as she slammed her head into the rusty swing boats. Mariana growled as she then used her strength to lift the Paratrooper (ride) as she threw as at her opponent who grabbed it with her hands and stopped it. **"When i kill you i'll find your loved ones and EAT THEM!"** She-Hulk then slammed her into the bumper cars as she grabbed two of them and used them as makeshift boxing gloves as she uppercut the Russian Bear. Mariana then grabbed the green giantess and slammed her over and over until she then tossed her aside and grabbed an iron pole as she impaled it into her chest. **"ARGH!"** She then pushed it in deeper as the She-Hulk screamed in pain. **"Like a said i will kill you,i will be leader of my own gamma army and i will take over."** She-Hulk then noticed that she was behind a Ferris Wheel as she lifted herself up and removed the pole before beating the bear to a pulp as she grabbed a steel bar and threw it but it din't hit Mariana. **"You missed." "She-Hulk no miss." "What?"** The bar then hit the Ferris wheel which was was rusty and never had a good structure as it then began to fall as Mariana then saw it. **"О блядь"** CRASH! The wheel had fallen on top of Mariana who was pinned down by it leaving only her head and arms as she roared in pain.

 **"What are you waiting for?,Go ahead KILL ME!" "She-Hulk no kill bear." "PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU THE PAIN IT HURTS!,MY REPUTATION WILL BE DESTROYED WHEN THEY FIND OUT I USED THE BLOOD ON MYSELF!"**

She-Hulk simply grunted as she leapt away as Russian soldiers arrived and used a crane to life the wheel off her as she was then put in large cuffs that fit her paws. The She-Hulk then broke into the base and quickly went to the lab and destroyed it along with the blood samples. Before once again leaping into the air and jumping many times before getting exhausted and changing back. Jen then woke up as she was picked up.

"Thank you." "No problem,madame." "Can you tell me where i am?" "Your in the Netherlands." "You don't have to happen to have a pair of extra clothes do you?" "Always happy to help others."

The hiker then lead her into the local town of Lisse.

 **And that is another chapter complete.**

 **Secret** **Gulag**

A Federal Security Service (FSB) agent entered a large cage/cell with a briefcase as she sat down on a chair as Mariana sat down growling as the agent spoke in Russian.

["Do you know why your here Mariana?"] ["Yes."] ["Your here for nearly exposing our protects to the american,and also letting said american escape!"]["I'll just rot in here then?"] ["No,i talked to my superiors and they are willing to drop your charges in exchange for being part of something we found out a while back."]

She then slide her a classified file which she read with reading glasses. ["We managed to capture an american agent know as Melinda may who was folding information for an american project,and we are making a counterpart to that and we want you to be own first member."] ["What do i get?"] ["Your reputation becomes clean,you will be a hero to the people of Russia,and you will be given the Hero of the Russian Federation Medal by Putin himself,what else oh yes!"]

She then pulled out a large bottle of Stolichnaya. ["Free drinks."] ["I'm in."] She then took the bottle and chugged it down.

[Thank you for your corporation Ursa."] ["Major."] ["What?"] ["My new name is Ursa Major like the constellation."] ["All right then Ursa you will make a fine edition to the soviet's Winter Guard."]

As the agent left as she walked to the guard. ["Release her."] ["Yes madam."] she then walked towards another cell where an asian woman wearing a dark blue spandex suit with an eagle patch on the sides was chained to the wall. "Melinda May what else do you know about this project you american's are making." "Up your ass you Communist bitch!" She then closed the door as she played the soviet national anthem as she grabbed a hammer as she walked towards the agent and about a second later. "ARGH!"


	13. Consequences

**Hello and welcome back to my She-Hulk story hope you enjoy and leave a review for more.**

 **Lisse-Netherlands**

Jen was sitting her legs crossed as she started meditating and breathing as she finished her breathing exercise for stress and anxiety in hopes of reducing her risks of transforming into the She-Hulk as she had rented a room as she kept researching her blood in hopes of finding a cure/sedative for her "Condition" but to no avail as this day as a sample of fresh flowers then died from her blood sample. "DAMM IT!" She threw the flower pot at a wall as it shattered from the impact. She then fell to the floor in tears. "I'm stuck with a monster inside me for the rest of my life!" She said in rage as she felt her heart beat rise so she quickly started growing as she started doing breathing exercises as her body shrank back to it's normal size. "Phew." She calmed herself down as she went to her computer and began looking up about gamma radiation.

 **Los Angels-California**

Jen's mother simply lived a quiet life as she would once in a while look at a photo of her daughter as there was a knock on the door as she opened it and was shot in the neck with a tranquilizer dart as she collapsed to the floor as was dragged away.

 **Location unknown**

 **"Good your awake."** "Ugh..." Jen's mother woke up strapped to a table as she was then injected with a needle. **"Oh and don't struggle it'll make it worse."** The needle then released a chemical formula into her blood stream as he body was burning as her arms and legs began to bulge with muscles as she screamed in pain as her nails began to break and get longer and sharper while her spine began to break and burst out of her flesh,and her feet began to grow in size as she then let out a monstrous road. **"RAGH!" "Perfect!"** The woman then turned off a camera that was recording as she then uploaded and sent it. **"Now there's more work to be done with you."**

 **Lisse-Netherlands**

Jen was making a salad as she got an email on her computer as it read in all caps **WATCH!** which she did and was horrified on what she saw as she quickly replied in all caps **WHO ARE YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!** a reply came **I know you so i'll stop in exchange for YOU** Jen simply didn't think twice ("My own mother being experimented on... god this is my fault!") Jen breathed a bit before replying **where?** and another message was sent with **follow my instructions** she did just that and found herself at a flower field as she waited before once again being put to sleep.

 **Location unknown**

Jen was now on the floor as she got up and then yelled "I'M HERE NOW LET MY MOTHER GO!" **"I will but first how about some mother-daughter time?"** The woman then showed herself on a high platform as jen then recognized her. "Samantha?" Samantha was now different as she now had what looked like a severe case of macrocephaly (Large head syndrome) with her skin now green.

"What ha..." **"Well long story short your blood leaked into my brain and now here we are."** "I just came back from fighting a communist gamma bear and now i have some other person who wants my blood!" **"Well not exactly,i want you and you only so i figured that kidnapping your mother was the only way."** "You'll never control me!" **"Well now you specifically but the she-hulk is a woman of pure rage and with a simply** **microchip implant i will."** "Then let my mother go!" **"I will but first let me show you the progress I've made with her,she resisted for a bit but eventually she came to it."** "What are you talking about?"

Samantha then lit the lighting as Jen saw that she was inside an arena as a large door was slowly opening but was then bashed at until it was torn off. "No... NO!" A large monstrosity of a creature walked in with grayish skin,large muscular arms,Bulging calfs,enormous breasts,strong legs,literal solid rock hard abs,and a large spine sail.

"Mother?!" **"Like i said it took a while but now she's complete now just have to name her..."** "You monster you made her into... that against her will!" **"Don't worry she barley felt anything when she transformed."** "You...you ..." **"That's it let all out now i get to see you in pain as you beat her to death or it might be the other way around."** "I WON'T FIGHT HER!" **"Try as you will,your** **instincts will say for themselves." "RAGHH!"**

The creature that was Jen's own mother roared in both pain and anger as she slowly stomped her way towards her.

"Mom this isn't you,you need to fight it!" **"Like you could do any better."**

The creature then grabbed her and then stabbed jen with her long sharp fingernails. "ARGH!" The creature then tossed her across the arena. **"OH! that's got to hurt!"** Jen then stood up as she felt her heart beating faster and faster as the adrenaline inside her made her panic more. ("Don't do it.. please! i don't want to...") "AR **GHH!"** Jen couldn't handle the pressure as she began to change as her feet and legs tore through her shoes,socks,and pants,her chest,back,and arms bulging with muscles ripping her shirt as her hands grew in size,and her hair which turned dark green and messy as the ten foot tall literal hulking woman in her stretchable purple bra and painties then yelled **"SHE-HULK SMASH UGLY MONSTER!" "RAGH!"** The two monstrosities then charged at each other as Samantha looked in delight as she then grabbed a tablet and began to work on her next plan as they started punching each other as She-Hulk then upper cut the creature who then stabbed her with her long nails. **"** **ARGH!"** The creature then slashed her torso with it's long nails as She-Hulk then grabbed them and tore them off! **"** **ARGH!"** The creture roared in pain as her nails were now gone and the aftermath was bleeding as the She-Hulk then pinned the creature to the ground and began beating on it over and over the face with her fists until they started bleeding green blood as she then stopped when she heard... "Mija... stop.. Por favor.." The strong green woman then dropped to her knees as she started crying while shirking back to normal size. "Oh god... mama!" Jen was now cold and in her underwear but that didn't matter as she rushed to her mother as her face and fingers were bleeding. "Mom please i'm sorry please!" Her mother was naked and bleeding as she placed her bloody hand on her daughter's face. "Mija, i forgive you for this and don't let your guilt..." She then stopped at she her life then left her.

"NO!,PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE!" **"Well that's was** **over dramatic."** "YOU KILLED **HER YOU FUCKER!"**

Jen was now full of anger as she once again transformed into the She-Hulk but instead of the raging monster it was Jen who was in control as she then looked at her new body before setting her eyes on Samantha **"Did not expect that."** She then took advantage of her new body as she leapt into the air and landed in front of Samantha.

 **Secret base**

Rana Phillips AKA Abberation was cryogenically frozen inside a chamber as she was deemed to dangerous to stand trial so she was frozen solid to prevent her from escaping that was until it was then smashed repeatedly by Mary MacPherran who was contacted and talked into by Samantha to free her which she was doing hitting the case until it shattered as she was free. "There now you owe..." Abberation didn't care as she lifted Mary by her neck.

 **"Abberation solo."** "Wait! what if i told you we have the She-Hulk?" **"Talk!"** "We have her and she's a strong bitch but with the both of us we can finally be superior than her."

Abberation then released Mary who simply smirked before punching a hole out of the Base as the two walked out as the alarm went off.

"Pity she wanted a clean job but i'll put in a good word for you Rana." **"NO RANNA ONLY ABBERATION!"**

She then simply charged at a tank before tearing it in half as Mary followed her while walking slowly before she then closed her eyes and opened them as her body began to grew more and more as her muscles began bulging out even her butt muscles as she was still white and her one piece spandex jumpsuit stayed intact as she then joined her in the fight.

 **And that is another chapter complete.**


	14. New Change

**Hello and welcome back to my She-Hulk story hope you like this chapter**

 **"You'll pay!" "I think not."** Samantha then simply activated a switch as a machine gun then fired at Jen with tranquilizer darts as she then collapsed to the floor with a loud CRASH!. **"Now to get to work."** Jen then woke up now human strapped to a table with a large machine aimed at her as Samantha walked up to her.

 **"You like it?,made it myself now if you don't know this machine will drain ALL the gamma radiation in your body and then transfer it to mine and you'll be normal like you've always** **wanted."** "I want to be normal but if giving my humanity means that people like you don't get my power it's something i'm willing to sacrifice." **"How thoughtful of you but you won't live to do it,but first i may need the big girl."**

Samantha then injected Jen with adrenaline as it caused her to Hulk out as turned the machine on as it then shot a beam of energy at Jen who screamed in pain as her chest began to grow huge hard abs,her legs bursting with muscle as her feet grew,and her Biceps increasing as she let out a roar. **"RAGH!" "Good now to the plan."** Samantha then activated the machine as it shot a beam at her sucking the gamma radiation out of her as she got smaller and weaker until she was so frail. **"Yes It worked!"** Samantha ignored jen's cries of pain while she then moved the machine to her and activated it as it shot all the gamma radiation at her. **"Yes,YES!"** Her legs and feet burst out of her shoes as her clothes began to tear off as her muscles began to burst out of her body as she stood there a nine foot tall creature with large muscles and a big brain. **"Yes now to make the ultimate army!** She then stomped off and leapt into the air as Jen simply looked in defeat and also the news which was covering the attack on a military base which jen was watching while still strapped to the table.

 **Secret Base (Well not a secret anymore)**

Betty Ross was sitting in her desk as an explosion was heard as she rushed outside to see chaos outside with destroyed tanks and jeeps on fire while seeing the Abberatrion free crushing a car with her massive hands and Titania simply punching and kicking soldiers out of her way with her massive strength. "Can this get any worse!?" BOOM! a large creature then landed next to her as she fired her gun but nothing as the bullets simply bounced off. **"Hello again Betty."** "Samantha?" Samantha then simply swiped her hand sending Betty crashing into a barrack before she then yanked on a tower before smashing it as it fell down while Betty got up and went into the armory to get heavy weaponry.

 **Location unknown**

Jen was crying with tears and snot coming out of her. "Mama i failed you... why didn't i just listen to you?!" Jen then tried to get out of the restraints but no luck so she then closed her eyes trying to Hulk out but to no avail as she had all the gamma radiation sucked out of her. "I'm trapped here with nothing god just let me die!" She cried more and more until she then saw the controls which was out of reach and she was in her underwear but she needed the She-Hulk back as she was the only one strong enough to fight all three of them so she then took drastic measures by pulling her hand until her wrist dislocated as it slid past the straps as she reached for a cable cord which she grabbed and pulled on it as the controls then swung in front of her as she examined it before grabbing the stick and moving it as the machine was in front her as it began charging with left over gamma radiation as it then shot it at her as she closed her eyes and woke up to find herself in the void as she walked into a living room."Tea hija?" "Mmm Mom?!" "Oh come here."Jen then ran towards her as the two then hugged each other.

"Oh god i'm sorry,i am!" "It's alright,now sit down and tell me what's bothering you?" "I killed you!" "No you didn't i was already dead before you landed there." "I don't know what to do!" "It's alright now tell me the truth why are you afraid?" "I'm afraid that she's too powerful for me to control." "Ok now big girl tell mee why you hate my daughter." "What?"

Jen then saw her... The Savage She-Hulk sitting on a chair.

"WHY IS SHE HERE?!" "Jennifer Rosa Sanchez,please listen to her." ("My middle name.") "Now talk." **"She-Hulk think Jen puny."** "Now why is that?" **"Jen weak human,She-Hulk strong."** "Alright now i'm going to make flan you two girls be nice to each other."

Jen's mother then left as the two then starred at each other as jen told She-Hulk

"You were just a mistake all because i got in the way of gamma rays." **"Jen say she weak."** "I'm not weak,you brainless freak!" **"TAKE BACK!"** "NO!" "Jen!"

Her mother came back with a plate of flan with caramel sauce on top.

"I told you two girls to be nice now none of you are getting dessert." "It's her fault she's just a mistake!" **"AM NOT!"**

She-Hulk then grabbed Jen and started strangling her when Jen's mother grabbed her hand and simply tossed her across the room like nothing.

"ENOUGH!,now both of you just tell me why the both of you don't share?" "Well... it's because she a savage monster with not even thinking twice!" **"Jen have tiny mind and smart,She-Hulk need no smart."** "Well what if the both of you got an even share of things." "Huh?"

The room then changed into projector which then showed the two of them on separate screens,Jen getting the honor roll in school in one side and the She-Hulk refusing to kill anyone she fought.

"Jen you have your smarts but your body can't handle pain,and She-Hulk you have the strength to destroy a Russian tank but you smash to solve everything instead of thinking of other ways and you two probably know where i'm going with this." "No...NO! i am not giving my body to her!" **"She-Hulk hate smarts!"** "Girls please listen to my proposal."

The two then stopped and thought about it. "Well... She might need some help in things other than smashing stuff." **"Jen weak but She-Hulk have strong body."** "So your saying that you want to help each other but in different ways?" "Yes but we're two different people." "But think of this... Jen you'll give up your body and She-Hulk gives up her control making the two of you fused together." "But what do... wait your saying that in exchange of giving her my body i keep my consciousness inside of it?" "Yes."

Jen then hugged. "Mom i promise i won't fail you again!" "It's alright now both of you stay still." The young teenager and the strong muscular creature stood still of Jen's mother simply waved then goodbye before fading away as the two then combined as in the real world Jen then started moaning as her body was growing in size as her muscles began to burst out,her feet and legs getting harder and larger,her abbs getting swole and thick,biceps getting thick,back muscles bursting out,as her skin turned grey,her eyes became green,and her hair became longer and thick as it became dark green,her Vascularity veins pumping green blood as she burst out of the restraints. **"That felt...GOOD!"** Jen then looked in a mirror and starred at her new body. **"Wow i feel strong and i still have my smarts."** She than looked at the arena and saw her mother's body as she leapt down. **"I'm sorry mama but i promise you that your in a better place."** she then took her mother's body and left it inside a flower field before running as fast as she could before leaping into the air and landing with large stomps and repeating the process until she then landed in front of the now broken gate as the entire base was burning as she walked towards the three gamma women as Samantha then grabbed Betty by her and began to strangle her. **"SAMANTHA!"** The three of them then saw her a grey skinned she-hulk as she spoke with jen's voice.

 **"How did you...never mind that my,grey does suit you." "Shut up and fight me!" "Titania,Abberation you heard her."** "Right."

The two then walked up to her. "Your asking for a death wish Jenifer!" **"Abberation rip She-Hulk to bits!"** **"I'm not afriad of you Mary and Rana screw you!" "NO RANA ONLY ABBERATION!"** "Screw it your going to pay for putting me in the ICU (Intensive care unit)!" **"Bring it."**

The three then charged at each other.

 **And that is another chapter complete.**


	15. Reborn

**Hello and welcome back to my She-Hulk story hope you all enjoy this final chapter in this.**

"Just die you Gamma Bitch!" Mary/Titania yelled before punching her in the face as Jen was stunned as Abberation then slammed her fists on her chest breaking a few ribs as Mary then simply grabbed her and body slammed her to the ground. **"ARGH!"** She was then bashed to the ground and curb stomped by abberation and Titania until she then grabbed Mary's leg and tossed her across the base as abberation swung a wreaking ball and chain at her as she was hit with it which made her fall to the floor. **"Abberation strongest hulk!" "No your... NOT!"** CRACK! Jen then headbutted her before slamming her into a wall as she landed in the armory where Betty was hiding. **"I suggest you leave Miss Ross."** "This isn't over you traitor!" Betty said while she left as Abberation woke up as Jen then removed a grenade pin and tossed it into a crate of explosives as left the armory before it exploded with Abberation knocking her out. **"One down,two more to go."** she said as she walked towards Titania who got up as she then pinned Jen against her arm and began to choke her.

"Not that strong now huh you grey bitch!" **"Mary your strong but you hit first that think about your moves."** "What's that mean?" **"This."**

Jen then leapt backwards as Mary was crushed by both the floor and jen's body. "Ow..." Jen then simply stomped her foot on her face. SLAM! She was then bruised as she got up and started punching Jen in the stomach over and over before swipe kicking her face. "When i finish you i'll be the world's strongest woman ever!" She said while stomping on her neck as Jen then felt another change inside her as her muscles began to get larger while she was getting bigger and greener. "What the f..." **"RAGH!"** Jen had now turned from a nine foot tall grey skinned creature to a twenty foot tall naked green savage. **"YOU HURT SHE-HULK?"** "is it to late to say sorry?" WHAM! Mary was then slammed into the ground by her first. "Ow..." The green She-hulk simply walked off towards Samantha who was currently attacking reinforcements that came as the giant gamma gal walked towards her and then stomped on her. **"What?!" "SHE-HULK SMASH BIG BRAIN WOMAN!"** Green She-hulk then slammed her giant fists at Samantha who then grabbed her foot and pushed it causing her to fall with a CRASH! as she then shrank back to her grey self.

 **"What was that?" "It looks like your not over your anger Jenifer." "This is between you and me Samantha,not any one else!" "Bring it!"**

Then charged at each other as Jen then uppercut her jaw as she then slammed her fist onto her gut as Samantha grabbed her hair as she yanked on it causing Jen to fall over as she then lifted her and slammed her to the floor. **"Your too easy Sanchez,after I'm done with you i'll..." "You talk to much."** Jen grabbed Samantha's head and slammed it over her knee as blood came out. **"You'll pay for that." "And this?"** Jen then pulled out a military tablet as she activated it and in space a satellite weapon then turned on and targeted the area. **"I suggest you little people should leave in about... two minutes."** Everyone then left as they dragged a screaming Betty away while Jen then pinned Samantha to the ground with her arms.

 **"Are you suicidal that thing destroys everything in the targeted area!" "Well not** **really since i programmed it to remove gamma radiation." "We're both full of it!" "If we're lucky we might turn normal." "NO!"**

Suddenly a large beam of energy then hit them and... a bright light as the area was then demolished by the blast of energy. Jen then woke up in the rubble very much alive still a big gray woman while Samantha had all the extra radiation removed from her body but still had her green skin and large brain as Jen walked up to her and simply punched her in the face as she fell back and was unconscious as Jen saw that she was naked. **"I need some new clothes."** She then simply leapt away her buttocks visible to the naked eye as the army then went in and recaptured all of the three women while Betty was full of anger.

"I had her right there!" "You'll get her next time madame." "Go to your Post!" "Yes miss!"

The young soldier then ran to her post as Betty then checked inside the labs as she opened a safe and saw that the blood samples were still secure.

"Maybe this wasn't a bad day after all,hmm three left this will be interesting."

 **Los** **Angeles**

Jen had leapt for an hour nonstop as she then reached a house. ( **"Please understand** **Rachel.")** The door opened as Jen's old friend Rachel Jones opened the door.

"Listen my parents are out on a vacation and i don't want girl scout... coo..kies." **"Hi Rachel."** "i iiii uh..."

She then fainted. Rachel then woke up in her bed as got up to see Jen in a bath towel to cover her nakedness.

"Jen what happened to..." **"Long story short this is my new body and i don't want to bother you but can you try to get me clothes my size?"** "Let me see what i can find."

After being on the phone and a day later a package arrived as Rachel opened it reveling large bras,panties,pants,shorts,and tank tops as Jen grabbed some clothes and wore them as they fit perfectly.

 **"And it's my size how?"** "Extra plus size clothing" **"Got it."** "Jen before you leave,i just want to say that you are the most Bad-ass friend I've ever had." **"Thanks."** "Now where are you going?" **"Where ever i can it'll be hard but i'm confident that i'll find somewhere to be."** "Good luck."

Jen simply grabbed the rest of the clothing inside a bag as she then leapt in the air. "Your smart,you'll find someplace to be."

 **Author's note play the Lonely Man Theme by Joe Harnell during the end**

Jen was now free she was now strong and smart,she could find a place after this body was a way of saying that she was **reborn** as she simply walked with the bag over her shoulder across a forest trail.

 **And that is THE FINAL CHAPTER completed hope you enjoyed this story as much as i did and there will be more soon to come.**

 **Ten years later**

Rachel woke up strapped to a table with a blood bag connected to her arm inside a dark room with a single light dangling above her as she looked at the name of the blood bag which read **Sanchez J** as she started panicking and yelling. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM... ARGH!" Rachel felt like her whole body was on fire as an alarm rang out which made it even worse as her shoes and socks started tearing off as her feet grew,her arms getting large muscles and harder skin which turned blue with scales as the rest of her body followed soon as her breasts burst out and got covered in scales and got bigger as well as her butt which ripped off her panties and got covered by blue scales along with her crotch as she then grew in size as her eyes went from brown to yellow as she was no longer in control of her body as the monster she turned into then burst it's way out of the facility it was inside and when it got out it then yelled in anger **"A-BOMB SMASH!"**


End file.
